Politics and War Wiki:County Eire (RyanK)
County Eire 27th of March 2016, a new nation appeared in Orbis. That nation was called County Eire. (Now temporarily Winter_Wonderland as I'll explain soon). County Eire began without the knowledge of Discord and when alliance announcements were used. President RyanK set out to look for solas and allies throughout Politics and War. Joining his first alliance, Treasure Island, he learned the basics of the game. After learning a bit about the game he began to go through different alliances and meet new people. Joining a few alliances until he found a pemanent home or so he thought.. The British Empire was County Eires first proper alliance. He began to receive grants and advice of the game, he felt happy here. Until, suddenly, a new announcement was posted in the alliance announcement page. It announced that tBE would be merging into Lordaeron. I was okay to this as I was relatively new to the game and so I joined Lordaeron sometime in 2016. County Eire, yet again, recieved advice and grants there. RyanK began to get settled into the alliance. He decieded he wanted to become known in the game, maybe as the 'nice guy'? No chance, he picked to be a troll instead....it kinda worked ngl. After months of trolling, RyanK had been muted and kicked from the Lordaeron discord server repeatedly. Eventually, RyanK got bored of Lordaeron and decided to seek other alliances. But he could not just leave without one last trollololol. Anyways, he found a new temporary home called Knights Templar. This was short lived as RyanK began to troll and eventually leak information from KT to Lord members. In turn, RyanK was kicked from KT and continuously raided over and over again. Suddenly RyanK awoke from slumber to realise that he had been banned from PnW for admitting to a multi. It was not over for RyanK as his multi was still alive and unknown to anyone. That multi was called joeyscountry and led by Joey. joeyscountry has joined orbis with County Eire. (Joey was Ryans fake brother, as people in Lordaeron thought) After Joey had been kicked from Lordaeron, he went off and found a permanent home in Nuclear Knights. There he met Apeman and Fraggle. Shocked by the discovery that his fake brother had been banned, he seeked revenge. He paid a new member that had recently joined Lordaeron to figure out who ratted on RyanK...Soon, the mystery had been retrived! Iverson aka Kilgore has been the rat all along and told Alex what RyanK did. (I guess he was triggered at RyanK?) Fast forward on a few weeks and Joey had built up 15 nukes. He was going to declare war upon Lordaeron, and so he did. joeyscountry declares war upon kilgore, gorge and (someone else, probs irrelevant). Suddenly, 3 notifications appear on Ryans phone. 2 members from KT and 1 member from Arrgh had declared war on joeyscountry. Joey had been kicked from Nuclear Knights at this time and joined Arrgh also. 2 hours later, 6 nukes went flying across the sky to their targets, each destroying lots of infra and imporvements. Ryan felt sleepy and decided to go asleep, unbeknownced that he would get his other account deleted too. Truly a sad day for RyanK. 2017 had been the year of drama for Ryan. but not all was lost. A few months later, Ryan recieved a DM on Discord from a member of OWR...Arnout was his name. He was starting a new alliance entitled 'Northern Reals' along with friends of his. Did Ryan really want to rejoin? Of course! After DMing Alex about getting his ban revoked. Alex agreed and RyanK was alive once more.Before joinging Arnouts alliance, RyanK wanted to create a fake nation temporarily to join Lordaeron and see what was said about him. Eventually, he had succeeded and found a lot of hate towards RyanK (How rude!). Once more, RyanK decided to leak about the name Lordaeron was about to change to....Lordran ew. In the end he was caught and the account was deleted. Back to the story, Arnout wanted RyanK to live under a false name for a while and so he did. February 2018, Winter_Wonderland was created under the leadership of Mason. NR began aiding Mason with grants to help him regrow to his former glory. This was RyanKs favourite alliance and still to this day is. Northern Realms soon went through a name change and was now called 'Imperium of Man'. Cool..Anywho, a few months later RyanK was shocked to learn about the sudden news of the disbandment of IoM. He was very sad. In the misk of things, Mason was found out to be RyanK and people were shocked and began gossiping about his sudden return. Quickly RyanK had to find safety as he knew he would be raided. Pantheon was the quicked option and so RyanK joined. He began to warm up to Pantheon. Had he found a new home? After all, the alliances he joins usually disband or merge. Weeks into Pantheon and RyanK decided to run for gov. He was accepted into internal affairs. But then RyanK got another DM from an old KT friend, asking him to be a co-leader of an upcoming alliance, named 'Kingdom of Mystique' and so, in August 2018, The Kindom of Mystique was founded but after nearly 2 months it disbanded due to conflict in gov and an attempted merge. RyanK rejoined Pantheon and there he ran for IA again. He was accepted. Weeks later, a minor war was set for Pantheon and soon RyanK was asked to be high gov of Pantheon. RyanK was now Deity of War and IA. During this period Pantheon began to see rapid growth. Conflict began to appear in gov when RyanK called out Pantheons government for not caring about Mid-High tier. Members of Pantheon began to support RyanK but the gov was opposed to him. Ryan was getting increasingly frustrated. Around November-December 2018, RyanK recieved yet another DM from another alliance leader. This time being The Royalist, leader of Empyrea. He begged RyanK to join Empyrea and Ryan eventually agreed. Leaving Pantheon suddenly caused members of Pantheon to leave too (Just like Lord membrs did when Ryan left xD didnt poach). Ryan began to argue with the leader of Pantheon about repaying grants back, but both parties eventually came to an agreement. Today, Winter_Wonderland still resides in Empyrea and has restarded his trolling days. Recently creating fake conversations between TKR and Pantheon gov and spreading them to Orbis news sites. Also he has been muted and kicked from Empyrea discord server multiple times and is happy about that as he is the real Ryan! -->Lots of stuff have been left out of this for example: -->RyanK has been in gov in tBE and Empyrea at a point. -->RyanK has been involved in multiple wars during his time. For example, Silent war and most recently Knightfall. -->RyanK is the real Ryan and Ryan1 (aka Ryanzilla) is The fake Ryan.